In the past, racks for footwear have been made from numerous parts and pieces which are usually connected by separate fastening devices, such as screws and bolts. Because of the numerous parts and pieces which make up these prior art racks, the racks can be expensive to manufacture and time-consuming to assemble. The purchase price of these racks to the consumer can be so high as to significantly limit the number of potential buyers.
Once assembled, many of the prior art racks are large and cumbersome, thereby restricting their use. Even though certain prior art racks have been designed to be compact, none of these racks is stackable so as to facilitate its display and transportation with other racks of the same type. Generally, increases in transportation expenses result in increases in the purchase price of the racks to the consumer, thereby limiting the number of potential buyers.